


A Fresh Start

by killerweasel



Series: A Favor [9]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Harper return to Hong Kong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Start

Title: A Fresh Start  
Fandom: Pacific Rim/It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia  
Characters: Charlie Kelly/Scientist, Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 891  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of Pacific Rim, Flowers For Charlie  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Charlie and Harper return to Hong Kong.

 

 

Charlie grinned as he opened the door. "Hey, Hannibal. How's life?"

"I can't complain." Hannibal looked around the apartment. There were boxes stacked against the wall with Harper's handwriting on them. "You enjoying the new place, Charlie?"

"This apartment is huge." It was almost triple the size of the apartment he'd shared with Frank. "As you can probably tell by the boxes, we've still got a bunch of things to unpack." Charlie gestured toward the wall. "Harper's at a staff meeting. Tomorrow is his first official day teaching at the university."

"The rest of the furniture and that science equipment you guys wanted should be here in two days." Hannibal followed Charlie into the kitchen. "Joey and Damien will help get everything up here when it arrives."

"Those are the guys in 101, right? I've seen them at the club a few times." Charlie stirred the contents of a bubbling pot on the stove. "I know the chick in 204 bartends there too. Does everyone in this building work for you?"

"Most of them do. I charge a little less for the employees than strangers." Hannibal walked over to the stove, peering at the pot. "What are you making?"

"Newt gave me his recipe for Kaiju chili." Charlie set the spoon down. "This is Category 3."

"Please tell me it doesn't actually contain Kaiju meat."

Charlie laughed. "Nah, this is vegetarian. The higher the category, the spicier it is. I tried Newt's Category 5 and I swear the smell made the hair in my nose burn."

Hannibal's cell went off. He checked the text and sighed. "I gotta run, kid. You guys need anything else, let me know. I'm glad you two decided to move back here. You keep things interesting."

\---

Charlie flipped the pancake. It wasn't a smooth flip and batter oozed all over the place. He poked at it with the spatula, trying to make it look round. When it finished cooking, he took it out and added it to the stack on his left. He poured the last of the batter into the pan, making a giant pancake.

Harper stepped into the kitchen, his hair still a bit damp from the shower. He stared at the mess on the counter and the stove for a moment. "Charlie, do you need any help with breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm almost done. I made your favorite, Harper, chocolate chip pancakes." Charlie was extra careful with the monstrous pancake as he turned it over. "I managed to keep most of them from burning this time."

After setting the pancake on its own plate, Charlie turned the stove off and put all the dirty dishes in the sink. "Here, this one is for you."

Harper's eyes widened as he took the plate from Charlie. "That's the size of the entire pan."

"I needed to use up all the batter." Charlie took four pancakes from the pile, smothered them with butter and syrup, and dug in. "Are you nervous about today?" He washed the food down with half his juice. "I don't think you need to worry, Harper. You're really smart and you love teaching."

"I haven't been this nervous since I attended the going away party your friends threw." Harper licked a drop of syrup from his finger. "I'm still amazed Frank was nice to me.

"About that..." Charlie poked at a piece of pancake with his fork. "I may have told Frank if he wasn't nice to you Hannibal would send someone to his apartment to cut his hands off and feed them to the stray cats."

Harper was glad he'd finished his food, otherwise he would have choked. "That explains why he kept putting his hands in his pockets every time he looked in my direction." He sat back, rubbing a hand over his stomach. "That was excellent, Charlie."

"Thanks." Charlie grinned. "I'll deal with the dishes. You need to get ready to leave. You really don't want to be late for your first day."

When Harper came back, he found Charlie waiting for him by the front door. "I made you a lunch to take to work while you were in the shower." Charlie held out a large paper bag. "I'm playing at Hannibal's club tonight, so if I'm not here when you get home, you could swing by if you want. Maybe we could have a really late dinner afterward."

"We could try that new place Fang mentioned yesterday. I believe she said it was open rather late." Harper took the bag from Charlie and peered inside. He could see five sandwiches, a couple of apples, a doughnut, some potato chips, a package of beef jerky, and three flavors of juice. "Thank you, Charlie."

"Come here." Charlie reached out, straightening Harper's tie. "Hey, you're wearing the tie I got you for your birthday."

"Of course I am. It's covered in tiny test tubes and Bunsen burners. I think that's perfect for the first day of class." He shifted from foot to foot. "I'm still nervous."

"You'll be fine." Charlie opened the door. "Go do some awesome science stuff."

Harper leaned in, brushing his lips against Charlie's. "I'll see you tonight."

Charlie watched Harper walk to the elevator. He waved to him just before the doors closed. With a smile on his face, Charlie went to go wash the dishes.


End file.
